


El hombre perfecto

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones está dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para recuperar a su Capitán. Y algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The perfect man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275359) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Sabes?, solía hablar con tu mano.

—¿Mi mano? —dijo el Doctor.

—Tu mano —repitió Ianto —. Jack guardó tu mano durante más de cien años.

“Esa mano”, pensó el Doctor. Sin poder detener el repentino flujo de recuerdos, el Señor del Tiempo pensó también en su metacrisis, en Donna, en Rose… Pero no, mejor no pensar en ellas. Hacía mucho de aquello y todo había acabado bien. Al menos, para casi todos.

—Bueno —dijo, sin dejar de mirar sus pantallas—. ¿Y qué le decías a mi mano?

Ianto dio unos pasos alrededor del puente de mando de la TARDIS, con las manos en los bolsillos y una ligera sonrisa de añoranza en los labios. Hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad. Ninguno de ellos.

—Le preguntaba quién eras, cómo eras. Cómo era tu voz y qué cosas habían visto tus ojos. Qué cosas habías compartido con Jack…

“Te preguntabas qué clase de monstruo podría abandonar a Jack. Dilo, Ianto Jones. Yo aún me lo pregunto”.

—Pero tu mano nunca contestaba y yo me seguía preguntando cómo eran los mundos y las gentes que Jack había conocido. Yo había visto cosas increíbles trabajando para Torchwood, pero no podía imaginar cómo sería viajar por el espacio… y el tiempo. Y ahora ¡estoy aquí! ¡En tu TARDIS!

El Doctor sonrió. Le gustaba el galés. Era franco, tranquilo por fuera y lleno de energía y pasión por dentro. Perfecto para Jack. Con Ianto a su lado, Jack se recuperaría de… no, mejor no pensar en eso tampoco. Aunque ¿cómo no pensar en ello si era la razón, la espantosa razón por la que los tres hombres estaban allí? Además, sabía lo que Ianto quería decirle. Se había dado cuenta de que el joven nunca hablaba por hablar. El Señor del Tiempo apartó su mirada de sus controles y la fijó en Ianto. Sus grandes ojos eran tristes pero sinceros.

—No volveré a fallarle a Jack, lo prometo. 

Ianto se detuvo y miró al Doctor sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Su traje era impecable; su rostro, sereno y grave. Cuando habló, su voz sonó profunda y firme, pero suave.

—Era una de las dos cosas que quiero pedirte: que no vuelvas a abandonarlo. Bajo ningún concepto. Jack nos necesita a los dos.

—No lo haré. Nunca.

—Bien. Si alguna vez lo haces, me ocuparé de que sea la última. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

El Doctor asintió, admirado al ver cómo el joven humano tomaba el mando de la situación.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

—Creo que pasaremos una larga temporada aquí —dijo mientras abría los brazos, señalando su entorno, refiriéndose a la TARDIS—. Quiero aprenderlo todo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo. Sobre ti y sobre tu raza, sobre las otras razas, sobre su historia y tecnología: todo.

—Eso no es poca cosa, Ianto Jones —dijo el Señor del Tiempo, entre divertido y fascinado.

El joven caminó los pasos que lo separaban del Doctor y lo miró con intensidad.

—En Torchwood lo hacía todo y lo sabía todo. No veo por qué no puedo hacer aquí lo mismo.

El Doctor sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente, complacido y conmovido, y asintió. Si había alguien capaz de asimilar todo aquel conocimiento, ese era, sin duda, Ianto. De repente, sentía ambos corazones más ligeros. Por primera vez, tenía la certeza de que todo mejoraría, de que Jack podría dejar atrás el infierno por el que había pasado. Lo haría si Ianto estaba a su lado, con su determinación, su ingenio y su amor. Porque Ianto Jones era, en todos los aspectos, el hombre perfecto.


End file.
